Do you smell a rat?
by Livandra
Summary: Revy inhales deeply the smoking cigarette, the cigarette burning glowing red to gray ash. It's hot inside the flat. Revy in her shorts and her cutlass is chilling silently as she sits with her arms outstretched on the couch, her boots on the coffee table as the fan whirled loudly in the silence. It's quiet. Too quiet.


**_I DO NOT OWN BLACK LAGOON! _**

**_Okay, so I started to read Black Lagoon fanfics and I've always wanted to write a Black Lagoon fanfic but never had any idea's. Black Lagoon is one of my favorite Anime's. Hope you guys like this since this is my first Black Lagoon fanfic and as you know, this is rated T for Revy's language._**

Do you smell a rat?

Revy inhales deeply the smoking cigarette, the cigarette burning glowing red to gray ash. It's hot inside the flat. Revy in her shorts and her cutlass is chilling silently as she sits with her arms outstretched on the couch, her boots on the coffee table as the fan whirled loudly in the silence. It's quiet. Too quiet.

A rat squeaks as it starts to run past the fridge with a one slice of pizza. Revy's hand moves to the gun and shoots the rat in one motion. The puff of smoke of her gun fills the air and Revy blows the smoke softly away. The gun moves back in its safe place and Revy lazily looks down the hallway.

"Rock, baby, problem solved," she says aloud.

Rock makes his appearance from the hallway and he looks around.

"I can't see anything Revy, did you even really kill it? Because yesterday you just shot at something and told me you killed the damn rat, but …" Rock starts talking then Revy interrupted him.

"Hey Rock, shut the fuck up, I'm fucking tired you piece of shit, now the rat is near the fucking fridge you fucking idiot, now I'm leaving for a fucking drink," Revy says and starts walking out of the flat.

"Wait, Revy, the drink is one me," Rock shouts back to her.

"Aaargh, now move your fucking lazy ass Rock!" Revy shouts as she turns around and waits impatiently for him.

"Thanks, Revy," he tells her as he catches up.

"Whatever…" Revy says grumpily.

Rock smiled. This is Revy, his Revy. May she never change, because if she does, she won't be the beautiful hot-shot anymore.

…

Revy is sitting in her usual place, with her usual drink in hand and think of her fucking problems. Anger is her way of dealing with shit and she likes it. She actually wanted to have a drink on her own, but since Rock would be paying, she won't complain. However, something is troubling her for fucking real. And it's sitting fucking next to her, choking on his damn beer. She gives him a slap on the back.

"Just grow up!" she growls at him.

"Revy, what's wrong with you these past days," Rock asks concerned.

"What?! Are you a fucking psychiatrist now Rock?" she asks fiercely, her eyes almost catching fire.

"No, you just looked troubled," Rock scratches his head in embarrassment.

"Now fuck off your fucking stupid questions," she answers him angrily.

Rock knew by this time when Revy is at breaking point, so he decided it's time to be quiet. They sit in dead silence drinking.

Revy glances silently at Rock, then remembers her real fucking problem and then she stands up.

"I'm going for a piss…" she says and walks to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom she washes her face, thinking of a solution to her problem. Not that she can really do anything about it, it's dreams. And fuck, the dreams is about her and Rock. Her dreams involving a very different Rock, inside her bed, with her. The dreams so wild that Revy is even on the verge of collapsing. For these past three nights, non-stop, these dreams been replaying in her mind that she is even restless just to see him.

Fuck, then he is so fucking nice to her and all she is fucking feeling is embarrassment and guilt at the fucking same time. Wait, she hates to admit it, but she so wants him. She really does. Fuck. What the fuck is she going to do?

She needs a fucking drink.

She is sitting next to Rock again, downing her drink and slaps Rock on the back.

"Hey Rock, we're leaving,"

Rock nods and walks out with Revy to the flat. It's dark already, the night-life in roaming spirits.

"It's a fucking good thing Dutch and Benny are not here," Revy whispers to herself.

"What's that Revy?" Rock asks as he only hears a faint sound from her lips.

"Nothing Rock, come on," she says and starts dragging him to the flat.

…

Revy locks the flat door.

"Rock, baby, tonight you're gonna feel your brains explode," she grins evilly at him.

Rock's face turns pale. What did he do?

"Now, look Revy, I didn't mean anything, please, don't hurt me," he says as she storms to him, he close his eyes as in defeat hoping death won't feel that bad. Then he feels her hand on his neck, he close his eyes harder, then he feels lips crushing down on his, his eyes flew open.

Is he dreaming? Is Revy kissing him? She pulls him closer towards her, as his instincts takes over him he kiss her roughly back, finding his hands on her waist. She moans and pulls away, then drag him to her room.

…

Revy wakes up. Her eyes moves next to her and find Rock sleeping. She almost jumps up to ask him what the fuck he was doing in her room and then she remembered. Last night. Fuck. It was more than her dreams ever imagined it would be. Rock was like a sex god. Don't let his innocent figure fool you. She lazily climbs out of bed and put on some clothes. Then she hears a few knocks on the front door.

"Hey, Rock! Revy! Open up, we are back!" Dutch shouts.

Revy cursed under her breath and wakes Rock up.

Revy runs to the door and opens it hastily.

Dutch and Benny looks at her shocked, then Dutch grins.

"Nice hair Revy," Dutch says as he walks in, Bennie followed.

Then Dutch's and Benny's faces turned up their noses and closed it.

"What's that awful smell?" Benny asks.

"Do you smell a rat?" Dutch asks for no one in particular.

Then Rocks walks in yawning, he was half-dressed, his hair messed up, and Dutch and Benny looks at him confused.

Dutch then looks back at Revy, then Rock and as if he puts two by two together he looks at both of them in disbelief.

"You two were fucking each other when we were gone?" he shouts at them in disbelief.

Rock looks at Revy, Revy looks at Rock, Dutch looks at both of them and Benny looks at them confused.

"What are you guys staring each other like that?"


End file.
